The Reply
by Mizu1
Summary: Jou shoots Seto out of fear, But what's the real reason he came to meet Jou(Jou/Seto). Jou has feeling for Seto..but someone else does to. Can Jou hurt his best firend? (A little Yugi/Seto) My first Angst fic so Please R+R and find out.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I wish I did.  
  
Mizu: Any way this is my first dark fic, as well as Jou/Seto Fic. So Please Please don't hurt me. I think I will add more chapters only if I get good reviews. Chibi Bakura: Don't worry If anyone picks on you I'll hurt them. Mizu: _ And what are you going to do your like 4 inches tall. CB: Fine when the angry mobs come after you with pitchforks and torches I'll just get some marshmallows and my roasting stick. Mizu: *sigh * Baka.Anyways on to the story.  
  
  
  
The rain fell on the blood soak ground. "Oh god what have I done!" the dark figure dropped the gun. The boy lay shot on the ground. His blood flowed from the bullet wound in his chest. They had fought and he lost. Jou fell to his knees. He hated Seto, but not enough to kill him. Jou crawled over to the wounded boy. "Kaiba..I'm.I..don't know what." Kaiba sat up placing his hand over the wound. "You bastard. I came down here to help and you shot me." Jou turn from the wounded boy. "I thought you were someone else.." Jou turn back to Kaiba. He had fallen unconscious and back to the pavement. Jou shot up and ran to a pay phone. He called an ambulance, and in a few minutes they arrived along with the cops.  
  
At the hospital Jou sat outside Kaiba's hospital room. 'Why did I call Kaiba? I mean why didn't I call Yugi or Honda?' These questions keep running thought his mine. Mokuba came running through the hall. Jou was still deep in though, but his thought was broken when Mokuba threw open his brother's door and ran inside. Jou stood at the doorway looking at the raven hair boy cry for his older brother. "Mokuba I am sorry." Jou said in a somewhat caring voice. Jou walked closer to the bed Kaiba laid in. 'He looks so..peaceful. WHAT?!? What am I thinking? Did I just say THAT?' Jou looked confused. Why did he say that about Kaiba. 'This was Seto Kaiba the guy who called me a dog.' Jou thought as Mokuba ran and hugged him. "Why would anyone want to hurt my big brother?" the boy said crying. " I really don't know Mokuba.." Jou lied turn his stare away from the brown hair teen laying in the hospital bed. "Come let's get out of here. You can visit him tomorrow." Jou said trying to cheer the boy up, "We'll get some ice cream." Mokuba shook his head no. Jou followed the sad boy down to the lobby. "I have to visit someone else here. So you be careful on your way home, alright kid." He lied once again. Mokuba opened his umbrella up and slowly walked home. Jou turned and returned back to Kaiba's room. There he lay unconscious, as the moon shown through the hospital window. "He looks like an angel.." Jou whispered to himself slowly inching his way to the bed. "Seto, why did.." Jou looked surprised. He had called him Seto. This was the first time that Jou said Kaiba's first name. A little blush spread across his cheeks. "Why did you come to help me?" He said pushing a strain of Seto's hair out of the way. "Why am I acting like this? I never liked him.but when he came to help.." He was cut off when a nurse entered the room. "Excuse me, sir visiting hours are over." Jou nodded. The nurse left. Jou looked one more time at the sleeping boy. Slowly he leaned over and kissed Seto's cheek. "Thank you, Seto Kaiba." Jou walked out of the room.  
  
Thoughts raced through Jou's mind. He didn't want to go back home. He knew what waited for him. Before he knew it. Jou stood out side of his run down house. "Please let the old man be asleep." Jou quietly plead. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. There lay his father passed out on the living room floor. 'Thank God.' Jou thought as he quickly and quietly ran upstairs. He closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He didn't have much. There was a mattress on the floor for a bed and a lamp beside that. Jou walked over to a poster that hung on his wall. He pulled it back and there was a hole. This is where Jou kept things away from his father. He pulled out a laptop, and went and sat on his bed. He opened the laptop and turned it on. He went to see if he had any new e-mail. The only mail he had was a reply to his help message. It was Seto's E-mail. Jou eyes filed with tears as he read the letter once again. 


	2. The Letter and the After Effects

Mizu: Wow! Thank you for the feed backs. See Bakura I told you they liked it.  
  
Chibi Bakura: You know what...I never said they wouldn't.  
  
Mizu: Oh and Thank you DemonSurfer for the special candy It helped. Chibi Bakura: Candy..* steals a piece and eats it* .SUGAR!!! Mizu: Oh man Looks Like Bakura found the candy. * goes running after Bakura* Here another chapter. Hope you like it. Review please.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Hopeless3458: I know where you are coming from. You're afraid to do anything I understand. The pain, the tears, I have cried those as well. My mother and I were in that situation. But sadly both my parents had died in a car crash so I was left alone. I tried to find comfort in other things, but I never lose hope. You should never lose the. Trust me the pain will end soon. I'll help you.please put your trust in me. I promise to help you no matter what. Meet me at 23rd St. and French Ave. at 9:30 PM.  
  
Your Helpful Angel,  
  
PC-_Beginner765  
  
Joey read it slowly over and over again. "He just wanted to help me and I shot him.why?" The tears now streamed down his pale cheeks. He remembered the events after he received the e-mail.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Jou looked down at his watch it already read 8:00, and it took him at these 45 minutes to get there. Jou quickly got up and ran down stairs. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"? His father yelled from the kitchen. "I'm going out." Jou said in a clam voice. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE." The older man said rushing toward the blond boy. Jou notice something sliver in his dad's waistline. 'Oh god he's going to kill me.' Jou thought as he backed up from the drunken man. Jou without thinking ran toward the man and grasped the gun and continues to run. "GET BACK HERE, BOY!" The man yelled and started to chase the boy. Jou ran and ran until he reached his destination. He looked down at his watch again. He almost could not tell what time it was he was shaking so badly. 8:30pm. He had gotten there early than the said time. He heard some rustling in the alley he jumped and turn to see a cat walked out. He heard footsteps. 'Oh god he found me.' Jou thought as was shaking so hard he almost didn't get the hammer pulled back. He then saw a shadow. "S..s.ss..stop.." Jou whispered to himself. Before he knew it he had pulled the trigger. The shadow came in to view as it fell to the ground. "Kaibi! What the.." Jou said looking at the boy.  
  
**END**  
  
Jou pulled his knees close, and cried, "He came to help me and I shot him." He cried in to his knees. Jou heard rustling down stairs. Jou stopped crying and turned of everything and hides his laptop. "Please..Please don't come in here. "Jou whispered hiding in his closet. His old man stumped right by his room. Jou heard the footsteps of his father, then the slamming his bedroom door. Jou relaxed and slowly walked to his bed. "Another Day.." Jou said slipping into a light sleep.  
  
Jou awoke the next day he had school. So he got up and put on his school uniform. He walked down stairs and grabbed his book bag and walked out the door. ' I wonder what people will say at school. Do I tell them what really happen or just going on like normal?' "Jou, How are you?" Yugi said cutting through the blondes thoughts. "I am doing good." Jou said putting on one of his fake smiles. "Did you hear what happen to Kaiba?" Yugi asked Jou. "No, what happened?" Jou lied looking away. "Well I seem that Kaiba was shot. I was kind of shocked to hear it on the news. I mean what was he doing in that part of town?" Yugi spoke as they continue to walk. Jou keep quiet." Hey Jou are you all right? How come your so quiet?" Yugi stopped to ask these question. "Nothing...I'm fine lets get to school." Jou picked up his pace. 'Oh god How long can I keep this secret.' Jou thought as he entered the school. 


	3. The Question Why?

Mizu: Sorry I took me so long getting this chapter up. I write this at school, and I've had a lot of school work so no time for this. But I made time.  
  
Chibi Bakura: You can make time for them but not for me!  
  
Mizu: Now now I love you very much. Your my chibi my muse. You with me all the time. I mean you can spare two hours of your day so I can write some.  
  
Chibi Bakura: **pouting** Yes but I ...I MISS YOU ...when your off writing.  
  
Mizu: Now Now no need for tears ** hugs Bakura**  
  
Chibi Bakura: She is mine!! SO back off !  
  
Mizu: Gomen, Hope you enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Jou walked slowly out of school. "Well that's over." Jou said quietly. "Hey Jou, you want o go visit Kaiba?" Yugi asked his blond friend. Jou looked shocked. "No! I mean, That's ok..I have..uh..to get home anyway.' Jou said quickly and walked away. Yugi watched as his friend hurried away. "Now why would he do something like that?" Yugi asked himself. 'Now Yugi let him sort things out for himself. He seems to be having a serious problem.' Yami said mentally to Yugi. "Oh.." Yugi sighed, "But why won't he tell me. I'm his best friend." Yugi said sadly.  
  
Jou hurried around the corner. "I can't this forever and plus I need to know why he wanted to help me." Jou nodded to himself and slowly started to walk toward the hospital. Jou hoped that Yugi wouldn't be there. How would he act? What would he say? Everyone knew Jou hated Seto, but a lot had happen yesterday. Jou had kissed the very guy he hated and none the less it was a guy he kissed. Jou touched his own lips. 'Did it mean anything?' Jou thought as he made it to the hospital lobby. "Well this is it." He said to himself pushing the number 3 button in the elevator. He stood alone listening to the soft music. "What do I say? I mean, sorry for shooting you isn't enough, but what if.." Jou trailed off as two people entered the elevator on the second floor. Seto had not awaken yesterday, so would he be awake now? the door opened to the third floor, Jou stepped and turned towards the room 13. He slowly opened the door. 'No one is here' He thought as he closed the door behind him. Jou sat next to the sleeping boy. He leaned over and touched Seto's lips. 'How soft." Jou though with a smile. The smile faded. "I have one question, Seto, why were you the one to answer my e-mail," Jou stood up and started walking around, "You hated me , and I hated you. That's our relationship. That's how it's always been. We were never friends, not like me and Yugi." Jou turned and looked out the window. Seto Slowly opened hi eyes. He had heard everything the blond had said, but he kept to himself. Seto closed his eyes as Jou turned back around to face the silence boy. Jou sighed and sat back down. "The only question I keep asking myself is Why did I.....Kiss you?" Jou placed his head in his hands. Seto Slowly sat up. "Why do you ask your self that? It was a good Kiss." Seto said looking over at the blond boy. Jou head shot up, His brown eyes looked shocked, "What?!?" "It was nice." Seto gave a small smile. 


	4. The Past

Mizu: Hey everyone I try to make this longer I hope it's long enough for a descent chapter to make up from my last one.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Well I thought it was good. There opinion does not count.  
  
Mizu: -_-u Yes their opinion does count. Or I won't write this story. Bakura you can be mean.  
  
Chibi Bakura: No not me I'm sweet to the core.  
  
Mizu: Well act sweet and introduce the next chapter.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Ok here you go people. Enjoy the next chapter to the story and reply, because Mizu writes faster when she gets a lot. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
Jou was in shock. Did he just hear Seto said that? Jou sat back down as thoughts race through his brain. "I forgive you, Jounouchi" Seto said touching the bandage on his chest. Jou had his head in his hands. Tears started to form in his eyes. How could Seto forgive him just like that? Jou had almost taken his life. "Jounouchi, Are you alright?" Seto ask reaching over to touch the blonds shaking shoulders. Jou was crying now, "How can you forgive me so easily. I.I almost killed you, and all you wanted to do was to help me." He looked you and wiped his tears. "Because you were scared, that's why you shot me. I understand." Seto said in a very calm voice. Which came as a total surprise to Jou. 'Why is he being so kind, and sweet.to me?' Jou was so confused. "Jounouchi.is something wrong?" Seto ask with concern. "Why did you help me?" Where the only words that would come out of his mouth. Seto looked away from Jou's deep brown eyes.  
  
"I know what your going through.my life as not always been what it is now." Seto took a moment of silence. " You know how my brother Mokuba and I when to an orphanage when we were younger." Jou just nodded wiping his tears away. " My mother and father got a divorce right after Mokuba was born. My father and mother had a big court battle for Mokuba and me. My father got me and Mokuba went to mother. I never really knew my father.He was always away on business." Jou nodded and thought 'that sounds a lot like my story. Well not the big court battle.' Seto looked as if he was going to cry. Never had he felt so vulnerable.until now. In this room with someone just like him. Seto never told anyone what he was telling Jou. " So with my father not there I had a in-home teacher. I thought he wanted to teach me about the world.but instead I was my learning turned to pain and suffering. He would beat me if I answer wrong. or worse." Seto couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Jou stood up and walked over to Seto. He placed his hand on the brunette's back. He softly rubbed his back. "You must have kept this end for so long." Jou said trying to comfort Seto. Seto continue to cry as he hugged Jou. Jou was in shock again, as Seto cried in to Jou's shoulder. 'Is this really happening. Seto Kaiba is crying on my shoulder.' Jou thought. He returned the hug to comfort the crying boy. 'Seto never showed his emotions.he kept so much in.' without even thing Jou lean his head over on top of Seto's. He started to stroke Kaiba's soft brown hair. "Shhh.it's ok." Jou said in a soft caring voice. Jou couldn't believe what was going on. Here he was hugging his worst enemy or whom he thought was. Jou broke the silence. "Seto, Why tell me this?" Seto back away and looked deeply in the Jou's soft brown eyes. "Your the only one who would understand." Jou looked away from the stare and blushed. Seto noticed a burse on Jou's arm. "He did that to you didn't he? I mean your father." Seto ask. Jou got up and put his school jacket back on. "Yes" Jou kept the answer simple. Jou looked hurt. Someone had actually seen his bruses. For so long he had hid them from the world, and his friends.  
  
Seto lay back down. "I must had say something wrong." His tears still fresh on his cheeks. "Mokuba came and visited you after you where shot." Jou said, his back still toward Seto, trying to change the subject. " Really. how did he take it? Did you tell him who shot me?" Jou shook his head no. " You still feel bad don't you," Seto spoke softly, "Look I don't blame you for feeling bad, but I do forgive you. If you keep it from your friends you'll push them away." Jou faced the brunette. He was holding back tears. "How were you going to help me?" Seto smiled again. "Come live with me." Seto eyes got big as Yugi entered his room. Jou turn to face his small friend. "YUGI!!" Yugi stood in shock with some flowers. "What." was the only word he whispered. He looked at his blond friend. "I thought." Yugi looked as if he was about to cry. 


	5. The Other

Gomen, it took so long to get to get this done. I had to think about what to writ. So I tried to not leave it at a cliffhanger, but I like doing it. It keeps the reader coming back to my story. Well I am babbling so on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You thought what Yugi..." Seto said looking at the small boy. " I thought you had things to do..." Yugi looked at the floor blushing. "But how stupid of me to think..." He dropped the flowers to the floor. "I am sorry..." Jou stood up "Yugi..." Jou tried to catch him as he walked out the door. The door shut in his face, " Yugi." Jou said looking down at the flowers. There was a white sheet of paper near them. 'A letter...' Jou thought and reached for it he opened the paper.  
  
Dear Seto, I really don't know how so say this.but I love you. I had these feelings for a long time ever sense I saw you in school. I kept these feeling to my self for a long time. I hope you feel something for me besides friends. Your friend, Yugi  
  
Jou let the piece of paper fall. 'He likes him.not that he loved him...' Jou raised his hand to his mouth. "What's that, Jou?" Seto said breaking his thought. "Here..." Jou said softly walking over to him. "Yugi dropped this..." He said looking at the floor. 'Yugi had walked in when Seto ask me to live with him. What am I to do.Yugi is my friend.but I want to stay near Seto.' Jou thought. "Oh.I see." Seto said lowering the note. "This is a problem." Jou stood up. "I am sorry I can't stay with you.He my best friend. I can't hurt him like that." Seto got up out of the bed. "Please don't give me this answer. You have such a hard life.I want the best of you." He said slowly walking up to the blond. " Yugi.he." Seto turn him around. "Please...don't."Jou pleaded as he felt Seto soft lips on his. Without thinking his arms slid around the thin boy resting them on his lower back. Jou broke the kiss "NO.this is wrong, Seto.I'm sorry." He turns and ran out the room forgetting his jacket and book bag. "Wait." Seto held out his hand watching the blond run from the room crying.  
  
Jou ran and ran he really didn't know where he was going. 'Why did I kiss him.I wanted him to I want to keep going.but Yugi.Yugi would be hurt more by this than anything' He thought as tears ran down his cheeks. Before he knew it he was in the park. He fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. "How.can...I..." He was on all fours. Then he heard a familiar voice "Jou? How can you what?" His friend Honda was looking down at him. "Nothing man. hey can I stay with you tonight man?" the blond asked his friend. "Sure buddy." Honda held out his hand helping Jou to his feet. "So why where running?" Jou looked around for an answer "I.I... I was just out for a jog, and well I'm to tried to go home and your house is closer." "OK" Honda said just nodding.  
  
Jou walked out of the shower drying his hair "Ahhh.that feels nice." He threw the towel on to the bed. "Well it should you took an hour long bath." Honda said a little ticked off. "Well maybe we should get some sleep," He said getting comfy in his bed. "Thanks again man" Jou said sleeping in a sleeping bag Honda kept in his room "No problem. You are my friend." He said sleeping. Jou tossed and turned. He could not get any sleep. 'Seto.Yugi.love. What am I to do? I don't want to hurt Yugi, but I want to be with Seto.' He though looking up at the ceiling. He slowly dritfed asleep. It was about 2:30am when the phone rang. It was Anzu She was crying. "What the matter Anzu?" Jou said gripping the phone. "It's Yugi.he's in the hospital.." Anzu cried in to the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there the next chapter. I hope you like it.but I am running out of ideas for the story. So I am turning to you my readers to help me. So read review and help me out by replying. Thank you very much.  
  
Chibi Bakura: HHAHAHA You got writers block.  
  
(glares at Chibi Bakura )Yea so. Every good writer has there days, but I want to get my readers involed with the story. I think it's a good Idea. Well hope you enjoy! 


	6. The Wish

Well I got a lot of response. I can't believe that I got that many. Thanks for the candy but Bakura likes it better. It will keep him busy as I write so it still helps.  
  
Chibi Bakura: *hugs the special candy from DemonSurfer* Thank you thank you...  
  
Hey that was for me.*pouts* Anyways it keeps him busy so I can write and that's good. I still haven't come up with what happen to yugi.but I think I have something that will turn the tables.  
  
Chibi Bakura: your mean.very mean.  
  
You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Honda and Jou rode on his bike to the hospital. They raced in to the ER. "God what happen to him..." Jou said looking at the small body with bandages wrapped around him. "He looks almost dead..." Honda commented. Jou started to cry. "I have to get out of here" He stood out side Yugi's room. "It's my fault...he won't be like this." Jou need some to talk to. Not Honda he won't understand about this. " Seto." He took the elevator up to his room. He slowly opened the door and looked in side. Seto lay asleep as the moonlight washed over his pale skin. Jou closed the door not to wake him and slowly went to the bedside. "Hey there," Jou whispered quietly not wanting to wake him, "Seto you like an angel." He brushes some hair from the teen's face. "Yugi...he.he been hurt.I don't know how, but I think it's my fault I don't want to hurt you or yugi." Jou stood up slowly and still whispering he spoke. "I.I have fallen in love with you Seto Kaiba, but so has Yugi. He is my best friend." With his back to him. Seto opens his eyes hearing everything. He quietly slipped out of the hospital bed and walked up behind Jou. He wrapped his arms around the skinny blond. "I love you, too, Jounouchi Katsuya" Jou was shocked 'He .he heard everything. Did he just say what I think.' He thought turning. Seto's hand rested on the small of his back. Jou cried wrapping his arms around him crying on the boy's shoulder. "It's all my fault.. My fault. I don't deserve to have friends." Seto rubbed the crying boy's back trying to clam him. "Shh. it's ok. Yes you do. You deserve your friends.and me." He took his hand and touched Jou wet cheek. He wiped his tears. " No I don't." Seto lean in and whispers, " Yes you do.and I want you." He kisses the blond holding him close, not wanting Jou to break the kiss, but Jou didn't. In fact Jou let his hand wonder. They slide down the brunettes back resting them at his waist. Seto's lips where soft against his. His tears stopped he was truly enjoy this moment. Jou felt Seto's love. For the first time he felt loved. Seto opened his eyes and saw that Jou had his eyes closing still with tears streaming down his face. Seto broke the very kiss he started. "What's wrong.it's not Yugi again is it?" He asked sadly. "No.this is love. Someone actually showed me love." Jou cried holding Seto tightly. Jou backed away and grapping some tissues. "You must think I'm a big baby." He turns from him and wiped his tears. "No I don't. I think it's cute went you cry." Seto sat climbing in to the hospital bed. "Will you come visit me tomorrow." Seto asked pulling the sheets of him. "Yes I will," Jou walked over to Seto and kissed him again, "Good night my angel." "Night" Seto said closing his eyes. Jou visited Yugi before he left with Honda. They didn't say much. Yugi's friends where just happy to see him awake and well. They soon left. Seto slowly got out of his bed. It was lucky for him they had moved Yugi to the same floor as him. He scanned the last names of the rooms. 'Come on where is it.' He thought finally coming to Mutou. "Room 194" He whispered walking away looking at the room numbers. He heard foot step down the hall. 'God where is the room...HERE!' He thought finally finding the room just before a nurse came by. Seto sighed. "Who's there..." Yugi said a little scared. "Yugi" Seto said in a cold voice. " Are you happy? " He said glaring at him. "Wh.what do you mean?" Yugi said scared. "Jou.because of you I can't have my Jou." Seto said walking closer to Yugi noticing that his puzzle was on his bedside table. "Your Jou?" He asked looking stumped. Then it hit him, "You love Jou that's why you asked him to live with you..." Yugi looked down at his hands. "Because of your foolish love for me he doesn't want to. So I'll give you this deal. I will grant you one wish, if you let me have Jou free of guilty. That means you'll no long have feelings for me." Seto said only inches away from little Yugi's face. "Anything.anything at all." Yugi said looking deep in to Seto's blue eyes. "Yes," Holds out his hand, "Do we have a deal?" Yugi looked at Seto's hand and than his own. He softly shakes hands with the teen. "Yes.can I make my wish now." He said softly not letting go of Seto's hand. "Yes I guess. what is it." Seto jerked his hand away. "Give me my first kiss.and mean it." He said with a soft blush across his cheeks. "Meaning? You mean as if I returned your love." Yugi slowly nodded. Seto sat on Yugi's bedside. 'All I have to do is pretend I am kissing Jou and this should work' he thought looking deeply in to Yugi's soft innocent purple eyes. 'His eyes they show so much want.want for me? My love?' Seto thought as he looked. "Seto I 'm ready" Yugi said softly. "Very well." Seto touched Yugi's cheek softly lean watching the boy's eyes in front of him close waiting to be kisses. Seto leaned forward putting his soft lips against the others. He felt so much emotion as Yugi wrapped his small arms around him. Then he felt Yugi's tounge invaded his mouth. ' I don't want to end this...but it's not Jou...it's Yugi...pull away.damn it pull away' His thoughts screamed in his head as he found his own hands wondering over the small boy body. Seto brain kept telling him to stop but his body didn't. Yugi broke the kiss and started to kiss down the teen's neck. Seto let a small moan escape his lips. 'No this is wrong.you should be doing this with Jou.your Jou. He thought feeling Yugi's soft lips reaching his color bone. "Yugi.this is going more.than" Seto said running his hand thought the soft hair of the boy in his arms. Yugi stopped for a minute. "If you want me to stop just say so." He leans in kissing Seto again. Seto felt something arise. 'NO NO THIS IS WRONG.YOU SHOULDN'T BE GETTING AROSUED BY HIM.' His thought screamed. He wanted to say stop but it felt right. He wanted more. Seto lifted Yugi up making his straddle him. "I knew you loved me." Yugi said feeling Seto's arousal. Seto couldn't help himself he started to kiss the soft skin of Yugi neck and working down his chest. He fell backwards letting Yugi fall a top of him. Seto stopped kissing and whispered. "Oh Jou." Yugi made him stop. "What.NO NO!!! YOU LOVE ME!!" Yugi yelled at the boy he was sitting on. "No Yugi I am sorry. My heart belongs to him." Seto sat up trying to push him off. "No would your Dear Jou ever do this. He pulled down his pj's bottoms grapping Seto's aroused member. Seto looked angry "Yugi don't do this." Yugi looked back at him. "I want you.I'll do anything to make you mine" Seto pulled Yugi's hand away. He pushed the boy off of him and pulled his pants up. "I told you...I love Jou. Not you." Seto began to walk away. He heard a soft sob. "First Yami.and now you." Yugi pulled his knees close. "Yami??" Seto turn around, "What do you mean first Yami?" Seto asked looking at the puzzle on the table. "Nothing. leave me alone.please just go." Seto didn't think about it twice. He turns and walked back to his room. "I have to calm down." He whispered slipping back to his room. He walked over and sat on his bed and took a couple a deep breathes. He laid down think of the small boy. "Why did he say that?" Seto said softly looking out the window. " You liar..." A voice came from a dark corner. "What?" Seto sat up to see Jou sitting in the corner with tears running down his cheeks. " You liar." the blond said again. "Did you enjoy your self?" He said looking at Seto waist. Seto saw something shiny in Jou's hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
A shocker! What does he have in his hand??? Only I know the answer * evil laughter*  
  
Chibi Bakura:* bows* Please forgive her she has been sitting up all night trying to find a cliff hander to end with. * Makes a little pouting face* plus SHE TOOK ALL THE CANDY. WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Hehehe...must write more more.hehehe..  
  
Chibi Bakura: Clam down now.Go write the other fic you wanted.you know the one with me.  
  
Yes.yes.write..more lots more. 


	7. The Move

Hello everyone sorry for keeping all of you waiting, It has been a long time since I wrote . You know school ending for me...and everything.but anyway here is the latest chapter of my story. You'll like ..hehehe and the cliffhanger at the end.  
  
Chibi Bakura: YOU AND YOUR STUPID CHIFFHANGERS!!!! @_@ Your driving and readers crazy.  
  
But that normal me Bakura. You should know this now. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I write the next, Later..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jou gripped the metal object. "You bastard."He growled. "Jou.listen I just wanted to check on him. I never meant for that to happen. I pushed him away. "Seto said his eyes growing wide. "I should have left you dead."The blond said in a monotone voice. "I was making a deal with him.so he would leave us alone. "Seto tried to reason with him. "All.Yugi wanted was a kiss. A simple kiss." Jou walked up and tried to stab Seto. "If it was just a kiss than why did he try to give yo-" Jou words were stopped by a kiss. He felt his grip on the scalpel loosen. It fell to the floor with a small sound. Seto broke the kiss. 'I thought of you when I kissed Yugi. Everything I did to him I wish to do to you." He whispered at Jou. Jou looked in to the blue eyed boy and blushed. "You wanted to.kiss me like that." Seto nodded "Your the only one I'm giving my heart to." Jou hugged and cried in to the Seto's shoulder. Seto stroked Jou's soft hair. He was shocked at how soft it actually was. "When?" Jou asked in the softest tone. "As soon as I get out of here and you move in." Seto replied to the boy's simple question. Jou held on to him tightly. "When do you get out of the hospital?" "Tomorrow." Jou smiled at the answer. "Well I best be going." Jou backed away and turned seeing the scalpel on the ground. "Sorry.when I saw all that I thought you.you didn't really want me you were just us-" his words were stopped by Seto's soft finger pressing his lips. "Shh. that's in the past and that's were it stays" Jou nodded and walked out of the room Seto picked up the sharp metal object. He placed it on the table. Seto couldn't get what Yugi said out f his brain. "What did he mean Yami was the first." Seto laid down in his bed I'll talk to him tomorrow.before I get home." With that he fell softly asleep.  
  
The next day Seto sighed all the paper to leave the hospital. Mokuba was there. The little boy happy having his big brother back "Mokuba. I have to see Yugi before I leave." Mokuba looked at him strangely. "OK." The walked to Yugi's room. Mokuba stood outside the room while Seto walked in." What happened between you and Yami?" Seto asked staining in the shadows of the room. Yugi looked up from his bed. "Why do you care?" Seto walked closer." Your my friend.I want to know what happen. Why did you hurt yourself like this." Seto picked up Yugi's bandaged arm. "I didn't do it.Yami did." Yugi yanked his arm away. "Tell me.what's wrong with Yami?" Seto hard look changes to a softer one. "Yugi you can tell me. or at least tell someone." Seto started to walk away. "You really want to know."Yugi whispered. Seto nodded his back still facing the small boy. Yami was everything to me. I would have done anything for him. I loved him." Yugi hugged his knees. Seto turned around and looked at the fragile boy. Seto looked sad at the small boy started to cry. "Continue." He said softly walking towards Yugi. "I didn't know, but I slowly fell in love. His strength.kindness.those things I never had." Yugi looked up with tears in his eyes. Seto sat next to him and wiped his tears. "You do have those things. In fact you have more than that. The friendship you show to everyone is more than anyone would want." Seto smiled sweetly. "Did you talk to Yami? Discuss things.tell him how you feel or did you just act like you did with me." Yugi blushed at his words, and nodded slightly. "Words can get you farther than you think, Yugi." Seto said taking the puzzle in to his hands. He turned to Yugi and placed it around the small boys neck. "Talk with him tell him how you feel, and than act" Seto softly touched Yugi's chest. "Th..thank you, Seto." Yugi blushed at the older teen's touch. Seto gave another smile and turned; than walked out the door. 'Yami.Yami are you there?' He called out in thought. 'Yes Yugi' Yami replied mentally . 'I want to say I'm sorry. I di-' Yugi's thoughts were cut short. 'I heard Kaiba's words.and I agree with him. Your words and friendship.is when I fell in love with you.' Yami thought as Yugi's started to cry softly. Yami walked in to the room breaking the mental connection. He smiled walking towards the small boy. He placed his hand on his cheek and wiped away Yugi's tears. Yugi sat and looked surprised to she him there. He looked shocked. "You.you love me." Yugi blushed and started to cry again. Yami slowly sat next to him and held him gently. "Shh. It's all right. I will never leave your side. Never again." Yami said nuzzling the small boy.  
  
Seto closed the door to the hospital room still smiling. "Why are you happy?" Mokuba asked his big brother. "Now I'm free.let's go home. We have to go." Seto said taking the little boy's hand. Mokuba smiled holding his big brother hand. 'Mokuba.How would you feel if Jou moved in with us." Seto looked forward not looking down at the raven hair boy. "why?" He asked softly. "Jou has a ruff home life, and our home is big enough.so what do you say." Seto kneeled down in front of Mokuba. "I don't see why not.he 's been always nice to means it would be nice to have someone to hang out with when your not there." Mokuba answer with a smile. 'Good he'll accept Jou.but what about my love for him.' Seto thought getting in to his limousine. "Diver.home."  
  
As the limo drove up to the door there laid against the door was a bloody Jou. Seto's eyes grew wide. "JOU!!" He jumped out of the car and to the blonde's side. "What happen?" Seto touched Jou's bruised cheek meeting the browns eyes of a poor soul. Jou had been crying you could tell. "I .I told my fat.father I was lea-" Jou said trying to cry but he had no more tears to cry. "Shh.," Seto placed his finger on the blonde's soft lips. "This is your home now and nothing can hurt you now." Jou hugged him tightly. "Jou what happened?" Mokuba asked looking at the two teens. "My father.hurt me." "Oh.I see is that why your moving in with us." Mokuba said coming up. "That and my lo-" Jou started to speak only to be cut off quickly by Seto. "Yes that's exactly why." Jou looked at Seto. 'Why didn't he want me to say anything about my love for him.' Jou looked sad as Seto helped him up. "I'll show you your new room. Mokuba.get something for him to eat, please." Jou leaned against him and slowly walked up the stairs inside the house. "Your room will be next to mine. If you need anything. anything at all just come and see me OK."Jou nodded as the entered the dim lighted room. Mokuba came in holding a plate of some cut up fruit. "Get under the covers and I'll tend to your wounds." Seto said standing and leaving. "You love him?" Mokuba asked softly out of no where. Jou looked down and nodded. Mokuba smiled, " It's about time that he found someone to care for him." Mokuba placed the plate on the bedside stand. "Just keep him that way. He's my brother and I love him."Jou smiled. "You care and don't want him to be hurt. I understand that." Mokuba smiled at the hurt blond. Seto came back in with a first aid kit and some peroxide. Mokuba smiled at his brother and than left the room. "Why is he so happy?" Seto asked as he put the kit down and opened it. Jou sat up some and smiled. "Nothing.don't worry about it." Seto looked at him strange. Seto started to clean Jou wound's. "So you told your father you were leaving that house. and living here." Seto said softly wrapping a bandage around Jou's arm. "And that I love you."Jou added sadly looking down. Seto looked at the bruised boy. Jou began to cry. Seto stopped what he was doing and hugged him. "It's OK.Shh." Seto ran his fingers through the blondes soft hair.  
  
Mokuba peeked through the room's door. He smiled and walked down stairs. The doorbell rang. Mokuba wonder who would be ringing their doorbell. They knew if anyone was going to be coming over. With out thinking nothing of it Mokuba opened the door. He was met by a dark figure. "Oh Hi" He said happily knowing the dark figure. The dark figure smiled wickedly and stabbed Mokuba in the right shoulder. "If I can't have him.no one will." The dark figure smiled evilly and stepped over the small bleeding boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Bakura: What the Hell??? Who is this dark figure??? Come on Come on tell me tell me!!!!  
  
No you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Which I believe with be the last. I dunno yet. Well you'll just have to wait and fine out ^_^ 


	8. The End

Well to the last chapter of this story. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! No more writing..well on this one at least anyways I hope you enjoy this it only took me a couple hours to write and I was complete bored so I wrote it too at my grandparents house and I'm so bored so I should be writing.a lot...so if you like this story check out my others!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura: Well that self promotion..I hope you enjoy it Mizu is going to lay down and rest...she tried..all this writing has fried what few brain cells she has..  
  
BAKURA!!!! * runs after him with a sword*  
  
Chibi Bakura: Well read as I run!!!!!!! ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba laid on the floor as the dark figured entered the house. Mokuba tried to get up to stop the figure but was to weak from the lost of blood. Mokuba fainted as the dark figure looked around the house looking for Jou. Upstairs unaware of the things going on down stairs Seto was finishing up on Jou's wounds. "Are you happy I'm here Seto?" Jou asked looking down at the bandages. Seto lightly touched his chin and raised his head. "Of course I am.." With that he placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips. "I have to go put this away I'll be right back" Seto picked up the first aid kit and walked out of the room. Jou's blue eyes filled with tears. "Finally some one does truly love me.." He wiped his tears. He didn't want Seto to see them and get worried. He laid back down on the bed. ' This is nice ' he thought as cuddled with the soft sheets.  
Down the stairs Seto walked he smiled happy that someone he cared for...truly cared for was living with him. He had no been this happy since him and Mokuba left the orphanage together. He smiled as he walked down the stair, but his smile was soon gone. There he saw Mokuba laying in his own blood. "MOKUBA!!!!" He ran down to his brother who was out cold. He glared seeing he was attacked. Seto picked up Mokuba and walked to a phone he called 911. He explained the best he could and than he saw bloody foot prints going up the stair. One thought ran through his mind. ' Jou..he is in danger too.' Seto had to think for a moment. His little brother or his lover...he was confused, but finally he chose to stay with his brother until someone came to help him. One of the servant came stumbling in. He to had been stabbed. "Master Seto..He.he went up stairs..I'll see to Master Mokuba." He took Mokuba from Seto and Seto dashed up stairs. He followed the bloody foot prints. They lead right in to Jou's room. Seto thought for a second. " The gun..." He dashed in to his room pulling open a drawl and looked at the silver gun. With out thinking twice he grabbed and headed to Jou's room. He slowly turned the knob.  
  
~~~*** this was going on while Seto was with Mokuba ***~~~  
  
Jou laid half asleep. When he heard the door open. Thinking it was Seto he smiled and turned over on his side, "Seto.I really could use a teddy bear right now." He smiled with his eyes closed. "Seto now here at the moment and will not be joining us.you see he's worried for his little brother at the moment." The voice said. Jou stay up his eyes wide with fear. He knew who it was. "Yugi.why are you here." Yugi looked at him with a crazed look in his eye. "To kill you of course and to get my Seto back." Yugi slowly walked towards the bed. Jou looked around the small boys neck to see only a chain a one piece of the millennium puzzle on it. "Yugi.what happen to our puzzle?" He asked trying to change the subject. "Yami..disagreed with me on how I should deal with you and Seto...so I distoryed him as well. " Yugi raised the bloody knife getting ready to stab Jou. Than stopped and smiled evilly. "Seto has not had you yet.and what would he want with a used and abused lover.." Yugi dropped the knife from his hand and took out some string. He knew that Jou was weak from the fight with his father. He had been watching Seto's house like a hawk. Yugi jumped on top of Jou and tied up his left arm than his right to the head board. Jou tried to kick the small boy off of him, but Yugi stay on his knees so he could not move. He was still smiling as he tied up his feet to the end of the bed. Yugi than ripped the covers off of Jou. He looked over the semi- built boy. He dropped the sheet and picked up the knife again. He slowly climbed back up in to the bed. He straddled him. He ran the knife the length of his shirt. He grabbed the shirt and ripped it right down the middle. Yugi smiled a again. "You look like so much like Seto." With that he started kissing down his best friends chest. "Yugi.stop this.come on.this is not you.." Jou said trying to reason with him. Yugi of course kept going. Jou could feel Yugi hot breath and wet kisses going down his chest. He swirmming wondering were Seto was.there were tons of servants who could help Mokuba and he would come up here before anything would happen. Yugi pressed his body against Jou's . Jou felt something he didn't want to feel from his best friend.Yugi was erected. He was actually going to get pleasure from this. Before he knew it Yugi was at his pants undoing them. Jou pleaded with his friend. "Yugi.think this trough.this is not the way or answer to your problems." Yugi glared at him. "Your ruining everything so shut up!!!" He ran to the shadows of the room and come back with a piece of duct tape. He placed it on Jou's mouth. "To shut you up and to keep the screams from reaching other ears." He went back to taking off his pants. He got them to around Jou's knees and than took the knife to cut them off of him, and he did the same with is underwear. There now laid a naked Jou. Yugi looked over his body once more and than he started to undress himself. "You don't know how long I've waited for this Seto.to make love to you. I have only dreamed of it." Yugi said in his soft caring voice, but his eyes where wide showing only insanity. Jou knew he had to do something before anything happened, but what could he do. He was tied up and a piece of tape was covering his mouth not to mention he was only in his birthday suit. Yugi kissed the tape wear His lips would be, and started to kiss to neck and work his way down. He took one hand and started to play with Jou's member. It got hard fast. "So your like this to, Seto" Jou just looked at him weird. ' Your playing with it of course it's going to do that' he thought wanting Seto to come in and stop this. But he knew better than that he was with Mokuba. Tears started to run down his cheeks as Yugi reached the area he was looking for. Suddenly he felt a hot wet mouth on his member and he tried to move again to get Yugi to stop. He felt that he was reaching his point of coming, and than it happen. Yugi swallowed happily, and sat up wiping his mouth and than he moved up and untied one of Jou's arms and flipped him over. While Jou hadn't noticed that Yugi had also untied one leg. After her flipped him he tied him back up. "Now the fun will began" he said coldly. He rubbed Jou's back some. His eyes went wide when Yugi entered him. He felt weak, and wanted this to be over with. 'Seto.please.hurry..' he thought as he continued to cry.  
  
Seto opened the door and entered the room seeing what was going on. He held the gun behind his back as we walked over to the two. "Yugi what are you doing.."Seto asked the crazed boy. "I'm ruining him so you will be with me.." He said with and evil giggle. Yugi climbed off of Jou knife in hand. "I am going to kill him for betraying me and you.you for not loving me..but first I 'm going to kill him ..just to piss you off..." He turned and stabbed Jou right in the back the knife stuck in his back. Yugi grabbed it to yank it out and stabbing him once again., and than..a gunshot.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
So how is that for a cliff hanger.huh? pretty good huh?  
  
Chibi Bakura : Now you know this is mean to your loyal fans you have to finish there not much left.  
  
Aww.Bakura you meanie.very well here is the end of the story.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
A gunshot when off and Yugi's eyes lost there crazy look to them. He seemed back to normal as he fell to the ground. He smiled. "I just wanted you Seto.I loved you.." He laid in his owned blood trying figure out what went wrong. "You were mine.mine..." He whispered as he was breathing his last breathes. Seto walked over the dying boy to Jou. He untied him and threw the sheet to him. "You killed him." Jou said quietly as he didn't move cause of the knife. "He was hurting you.I .I had to stop him." Seto said looking at the smoking gun. Cops and paramedics ran in to the room the handcuffed Seto and said he was under arrest for murder and the paramedics took Jou to the hospital along with Mokuba. They were in the hospital for a few weeks and when they got out Seto was there waiting for them. He told the cops the story and they believed he shot in self defense for Jou. Yugi was insane at the moment so Seto was in the right. Seto hugged his little brother tightly happy he was alive, and than he stood and gave Jou the longest kiss of his life. "I'm very happy you are alive as well." Jou just smiled.  
  
A few days pasted and they were invited to Yugi's funeral. Everyone was there. The priest said some good words and than his friends spoke also, than it was Jou's turn to speak about how Yugi was. He stood at the front of the casket and cleared his throat. "Yugi was my best friend...until the end I remember the first day I met him.I thought he was such a wimp." He told everyone all the good things Yugi had done for him. In the end Jou didn't hold anything against Yugi. He loved him.for he was his first real friend who showed him great kindness. It started to rain as he ended his speech. Seto came and put an arm around him "That was a good speech..I'm sure he would have enjoyed it.." Jou looked up as the rain fell. " Something tells me he did.." He lowered his head and walked with Seto and Mokuba back to the limousine he got use to riding in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Well that's it. What do you think? I like the way it ended. Full of violence, sex, and umm..bondage!! yea that's it!!!  
  
Chibi Bakura : - _ - u Bondage..you scare me sometimes you know that..  
  
Yea well Jou was tied up to the bed...and Yugi did well kinda a rape him..but anyway please comment, yell, or cuss me out. Just tell me how you liked it!!!!!  
  
^_______________^  
  
JA NE,  
  
Mizu and Chibi Bakura  
  
Chibi Bakura: Hey I can say bye to ya know  
  
BYE BYE!!!!!! 


End file.
